


Рождественская ностальгия

by Ksenia_Franz2017



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017
Summary: Застрять в рождественскую ночь в аэропорту по причине задержки рейса — сомнительное удовольствие. Впрочем, если найти подходящую тему разговора, можно не только выждать время, но и получить рождественский подарок свыше.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 9





	Рождественская ностальгия

**Author's Note:**

> Тема третьего этапа конкурса "Рождественское/новогоднее фиаско".
> 
> Ну что ж, время заключительного этапа. Я немножко подвыдохлась с начала конкурса, но всё-таки дошла до конца, чему несказанно рада.  
> P.S. Как мне кажется, здесь очень много OOC, так что вы предупреждены!:D

Натали захлопнула крышку ноутбука и потёрла ладони в попытке отогреться. В аэропорту было несколько прохладно, и её тонкий пиджак совсем не справлялся с задачей согреть её. Пальцы замерзали от длительной работы за компьютером, от чего ей пришлось отложить гаджет до лучших времён.

За окном был сильный снегопад — такой несвойственный этому городу. Милан в Рождество всегда превращался в сказку, но снегопадами был обделён. Натали подумала, что им в какой-то степени даже повезло оказаться здесь именно сейчас. 

Не успела она глубоко уйти в свои мысли, как откуда-то сбоку появился Габриэль и поставил перед ней чашку с таким желанным сейчас горячим чаем, а на противоположный край столика — свой кофе. Натали пролепетала тихое «спасибо», и Габриэль, молча кивнув, снова ушёл. Она взяла в руки чашку с дымящимся напитком и сделала маленький осторожный глоток, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло.

Через пару минут Габриэль вернулся с двумя тарелками в руках: на одной лежало около десятка калиссон, на другой — столько же профитролей. 

— В качестве извинений за испорченное Рождество, — садясь напротив Натали, мягко произнёс он. — Как я понял, калиссоны прямо из Прованса, так что всё в лучших французских традициях.(1) С Рождеством, Натали.

— С Рождеством, — слегка улыбнувшись, ответила она. — Не твоя вина, что рейс задержали.

Натали взяла один профитроль и откусила маленький кусочек. Она слегка прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь нежной текстурой шоколадного крема… Её любимого. Ей льстил тот факт, что он всё ещё помнил это.

Натали с детства любила профитроли с шоколадным кремом, мама всегда пекла их на праздники. 

Однажды, когда Натали училась на втором курсе, она позвала Габриэля на Рождество к себе. Он уплетал сладости за обе щёки, без устали повторяя, что таких вкусных десертов он нигде ещё не пробовал. Тогда же она призналась ему, что за профитроли с шоколадным кремом готова продать душу. 

Прошло уже около двадцати лет, а он до сих пор помнил это. 

— У твоей мамы они получались вкуснее, — откусив половинку калиссона, сказал Габриэль. 

— У мамы всё получалось вкуснее, — с ноткой грусти в голосе произнесла Натали. 

Как писал Марк Леви в своей книге, «Мама умерла вчера, вчера много лет назад».(2) Натали тяжело перенесла её смерть, но почти сразу появился Габриэль и пригласил её на работу. Они на тот момент не виделись с ним около пяти лет и внезапно встретились на неделе моды в Нью-Йорке. Ему нужен был ассистент, ей нужна была работа, которая заняла бы всё её время и все её мысли. А потом всё завертелось, закрутилось, и боль потери постепенно стала отступать. Но до сих пор ей не хватало мамы. Изредка наступали моменты, когда она задумывалась о том, что всё ещё по ней скучает. Больше не было больно, но каждое воспоминание и упоминание о ней до сих пор отдавало лёгкой горечью и тоской. 

— Прости меня, я не хотел расстроить тебя.

Габриэлю она рассказала о смерти матери через два года, когда просила выходной на второе ноября.(3) Он спросил о том, как поживает её мама, лишь раз, в самом начале их совместной работы, она тогда соврала, что с ней всё в порядке, потому что понимала, что если скажет правду, то не сможет снова с этим справиться. Когда он узнал, он лишь выразил свои соболезнования и тактично промолчал насчёт её обмана, посчитав, что на то у неё были свои причины.

— Всё в порядке, — добродушно сказала она, делая очередной глоток уже не обжигающего чая.

— Последний раз ел профитроли лет пять назад, — сказал Габриэль в попытке сменить тему и тут же взял с тарелки одно пирожное, откусил половину и запил небольшим глотком кофе. — Помнишь, как мы объелись ими? Я после этого лет шесть не прикасался к профитролям, меня тошнило от одного их вида, — с лёгкой улыбкой и мечтательным выражением лица, что было так несвойственно нынешнему Габриэлю, сказал он, отдаваясь воспоминаниям.

— А я тогда была готова съесть ещё столько же, — со смешком в голосе сказала Натали, поддерживая разговор. 

Она скучала по тем временам. Тогда, казалось, всё было гораздо проще: Габриэль был более открыт и улыбчив, а она ещё не успела разочароваться в жизни. Они учили историю моды и тайно устраивали вечеринки в общежитии, сбегали с последних пар, чтобы погулять по набережной и поесть мороженого.

— Тогда было так хорошо. Если бы можно было всё вернуть назад… — он резко изменился в лице, стал каким-то отстранённым, как будто глубоко о чём-то задумался.

— Ты какой-то странный сегодня… — мягко сказала Натали. — Слишком словоохотлив, слишком много отдаёшься ностальгии. Всё хорошо? — она взяла в руки салфетку, сложила вдвое и потянулась к его лицу. 

— Да, — выдохнул Габриэль, даже не пошевелив губами.  
Натали нежно провела салфеткой по левому краешку нижней губы, собирая остатки шоколадного крема, даже не подозревая, какую бурю эмоций вызвала в нём этим жестом.

— Почему ты тогда не пошла со мной на свидание? — не подумав, выпалил он мучивший его годами вопрос. Натали замерла на мгновение, не уверенная, правильно ли услышала вопрос. 

— Почему ты спросил?

— Просто всегда было любопытно.

Это было двадцать лет назад. Он даже не понял, когда успел влюбиться. Они дружили на протяжении пяти лет, и он никогда не осмеливался даже подумать, что может влюбиться в неё, да ещё и так сильно. Он пригласил её на свидание в один из зимних дней и получил мгновенный отказ. Она убежала в тот вечер, а на следующий день извинилась за свою резкость, а Габриэль предложил забыть то, что произошло. Они никогда больше не заговаривали на эту тему, но Габриэль так и не смог отделаться от вопроса «Почему?» Он не понимал, что сделал не так, чем был хуже других.

— Испугалась, — вертя в руках салфетку, сдавленно произнесла она.

— Меня? — напряжённо уточнил Габриэль.

— Своих чувств. Я ведь влюбилась в тебя по уши, и меня это так сильно напугало. Я даже не успела подумать, когда отказала тебе… А когда поняла, было уже поздно. В любом случае, ты ведь больше не пригласил меня.

Она влюбилась в него слишком быстро. Они не окончили и первого курса, когда она поняла, что вся их дружба полетела к чертям… По крайней мере, с её стороны. Ей не хватило смелости признаться ему, а потом она вдруг подумала, что у них вряд ли что-то получилось бы. Его отцу не нравилось, что Габриэль проводит много времени с такой как она — девочкой из неполной семьи с доходом ниже среднего. Он бы никогда не одобрил выбор сына, если бы такое случилось, и в конце концов это бы стало камнем преткновения между ними. Их дружба — это всё, что у неё было. Она слишком сильно боялась потерять его. Но не прошло и двух лет, как жизнь расставила всё по своим местам: Габриэль потерял в автокатастрофе обоих родителей.

Тем не менее, когда через год он пригласил её на свидание, она отклонила его предложение, даже не задумавшись. Натали сама не поняла тогда, почему так поступила. А на следующее утро Габриэль предложил всё забыть, так и не дав ей объясниться, а ещё через два месяца познакомил с Эмили. 

— То есть если бы я пригласил тебя ещё раз, ты бы согласилась? 

— Какая теперь разница? Всё это было так давно, Габриэль. К чему этот разговор? 

Она хотела скорее сменить тему, чтобы не отвечать на эти дурацкие вопросы. Не рассказывать же ему, в самом деле, что она не одну ночь проревела в подушку, жалея о том, что сделала. Что она безумно хотела, чтобы он пригласил её ещё раз… Хотя бы раз. Она бы больше не поступила так опрометчиво. Если бы только… 

Но он не пригласил. Более того, он предложил всё забыть и через пару месяцев стал встречаться с Эмили. Видит бог, Натали возненавидела её всем сердцем. Она избегала всякой встречи с ней, игнорировала предложения Габриэля провести вместе время, а по ночам тайком плакала, уткнувшись носом в подушку, повторяя, какая же она дура и что по факту кроме неё винить здесь больше некого. А наутро всё повторялось снова. 

Она в какой-то мере радовалась, когда представилась возможность уехать в Марсель на стажировку, потому что с каждым днём поддерживать общение с Габриэлем становилось всё труднее, и между ними слишком быстро росла нерушимая стена. Ещё недавно она боялась потерять его, а сейчас убегала сама. Она бы не справилась, если бы не уехала. 

— Я так сильно любил тебя. Столько лет я думал, что сделал что-то не так в тот день, что сказал что-то не то, что чём-то не понравился тебе. Я пригласил Эмили на свидание в попытке перестать любить тебя, потому что был уверен, что не нужен тебе. А сейчас оказывается, что всё могло бы быть иначе, если бы я был немного настойчивее. Именно поэтому для меня важен твой ответ. 

— Ты уже ответил на свой вопрос, — Натали повертела в руках уже пустую чашку, внимательно рассматривая, словно сейчас ей было жизненно необходимо запомнить каждую деталь на ней, а потом подняла взгляд на Габриэля, в упор посмотрев на него. — И это ничего не меняет. Случись всё по-другому, ты бы не прожил столько счастливых лет с Эмили, к которым так долго стремился вернуться, у вас не было бы Адриана, и далеко не факт, что со мной ты поднялся бы по карьерной лестнице так же высоко, как с Эмили. Ты всегда был очень талантлив, но ты знаешь, в нашем мире таланта мало, чтобы чего-то добиться… Из маленькой студии ты выбрался благодаря Одри, а с ней тебя познакомила Эмили.

Она говорила это так, словно заранее готовилась к этому разговору. Она на самом деле не раз думала об этом и в итоге пришла к такому выводу. Она искренне верила в то, что говорила и пыталась донести это до него. 

— Ничего не бывает случайно. У всего есть своя причина и своя цель. То, что у нас ничего не вышло, позволило нам стать теми, кем мы являемся сейчас. 

Они надолго замолчали, обдумывая сказанные Натали слова. Нельзя было не согласиться с ней. Эмили — это неотъемлемая часть его жизни, без которой он не был бы собой. Но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что с Натали он был бы счастливее. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он мог сказать с уверенностью, что — кроме карьеры — не состоялся ни в чём: он был плохим мужем, потому что не смог уберечь Эмили от смерти; он был худшим отцом, потому что попросту забыл о сыне после смерти жены, уйдя глубоко в себя и погрязнув в собственном горе, даже не подумав о том, что Адриан, потеряв мать, нуждался в нём как никогда прежде. Он не был уверен, что с Натали добился бы большего, но, как это обычно бывает, то, что не случилось, грызло и не давало покоя всё сильнее.

— Прошлого не вернуть, ты права. Но что насчёт настоящего? — с едва уловимой надеждой в голосе спросил Габриэль после долгого молчания. 

— Что насчёт настоящего? — не поняла Натали. 

— Мы любили друг друга двадцать лет назад, почему не можем любить сейчас? 

Натали смотрела на него и не могла понять, серьёзно ли он это говорит или так по-дурацки решил пошутить. Габриэль же, на удивление, выглядел серьёзным. 

— Я замёрзла, мне нужно выпить ещё горячего чая. Тебе что-нибудь принести? — вставая со своего кресла, спросила Натали, желая прекратить этот разговор. 

Она действительно сильно замёрзла. Её била мелкая дрожь: ни то от волнения, ни то в самом деле от холода. Ей бы сейчас не помешал горячий душ, но душевых кабин в аэропорту она всегда избегала, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться простым горячим чаем и надеждами скорее отсюда улететь.

Габриэль покачал головой, отказываясь от её предложения, и откинулся на спинку кресла, снова о чём-то задумываясь, и Натали ушла.

Её не было порядка пятнадцати минут, и Габриэль уже начал переживать за неё, но стоило ему встать со своего места, как на входе он увидел её. Она шла с двумя чашками в руках: несмотря на отказ Габриэля, она всё-таки взяла чай и ему. 

Она долго стояла возле барной стойки, думая об их разговоре. Может, не стоило так резко реагировать на него? Вдруг это действительно был их шанс? Может, не зря они застряли в этом чёртовом аэропорту в рождественскую ночь? Может, этот разговор был возможностью исправить ошибки молодости? Она думала об этом, пока бармен не спросил у неё, не определилась ли она с выбором. Она попросила две чашки чёрного чая без сахара и, когда шла назад, решила, что если Габриэль сейчас продолжит этот разговор, значит, так суждено, значит, стоит попробовать. А если нет — то это лишь станет доказательством того, что они правильно поступили много лет назад.

Натали поставила на столик две чашки чая и хотела было извиниться за свою резкость, как он внезапно выпалил:

— Стой! Не шевелись!

Натали замерла, не понимая, что произошло, когда Габриэль потянулся к её макушке. Но когда его ладонь не коснулась её волос, а двинулась куда-то выше, она не выдержала.

— Что такое? Что там?  
Натали собиралась посмотреть наверх, когда он издал тихое «Тш-ш», из-за чего она так и осталась стоять с чуть приподнятой вверх головой, пристально смотря на него.

— Ничего. Просто… Просто омела, — тихо прошептал он, показывая как доказательство только что сорванную белую ягоду.

Она никогда не любила эту традицию, но сейчас была рада ей, потому что именно она поставит точку в их разговоре. Если он поцелует её, значит, всё у них будет: и семейные ужины по вечерам, и откровенные разговоры на кухне с горячим чаем, и крепкие объятия… 

Ей казалось, что он долго бегал взглядом от её глаз к губам и обратно, но когда всё-таки наклонился и поцеловал её, время будто бы остановилось. Она была готова к любому его действию, но оказалась не готова к той буре эмоций, что охватила её. Он осыпал её чередой мелких поцелуев, словно спрашивая разрешения, а когда она провела прохладными пальцами по его щеке и обняла за шею, припал к её губам, словно в них было его спасение. Он целовал её так, словно это был первый и последний поцелуй в его жизни, словно после этого поцелуя не останется ничего, всё рассыплется пеплом и исчезнет, оставив после себя лишь воспоминания… И он пытался запомнить всё.

Когда Габриэль отстранился от её губ, он оставил ещё несколько нежных едва уловимых касаний губ на её щеках, а затем прижался к её лбу своим, крепко обнимая за талию. Натали так и не осмелилась открыть глаза. Боялась, что всё окажется её фантазией, а она всё ещё будет стоять возле барной стойки, думая о том, что будет.

— Пожалуйста, дай нам шанс, — тихо прошептал Габриэль, опаляя своим дыханием её губы. — Всего один.

Натали открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. Он с такой нежностью смотрел на неё. Она ласково кончиками пальцев спустилась от левого уха к углу нижней челюсти, вызывая у Габриэля своим прикосновением мурашки, прошлась пальцами по губам и поцеловала в краешек губ, затем поднялась к щеке и снова поцеловала, потом крепко обняла за шею и уткнулась носом ему в ключицу. И Габриэль всё понял. Большего ему и не нужно было. Для него это был самый желанный ответ.

__

30 декабря 2020 г. — 3 января 2021 г.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Калиссоны — традиционный десерт в форме ромба, делается из миндальной массы с разнообразными добавками. Сверху покрывается белой глазурью. Калиссоны часто присутствуют на рождественском столе французов.
> 
> 2) Цитата из книги Марка Леви «Между небом и землёй»
> 
> 3) 2 ноября — День всех усопших верных. День поминовения в римско-католической церкви. В этот день принято посещать кладбища, где приводят в порядок могилы, украшают их зеленью и цветами, ставят горящие свечи.


End file.
